


who even is philip anyways

by lmao_whats_a_life



Series: 1-400-hamilkid-chaos [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender Character, F/F, F/M, LGBT, M/M, Polyamory, Texting, Trans Male Character, aka retyping all the previous tags out, also angie and philip are super close, john w. mulligan and william c. mulligan are just forever alone, let philip live, my babe yuki over here is helping me, my childre n, philip is realyl fucking gay, so i have no idea what im really doing, this is my way of saying idk who to ship them with s o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_whats_a_life/pseuds/lmao_whats_a_life
Summary: Theo: okay i have the detailsTheo: he had and i quote “ fluffy, curly brown hair, with tanned skin, and the most adorable freckles on his face. And he had beautiful brown eyes.”Mari: he reminds me of philip. huhSid: Philip?





	who even is philip anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Theo - Theodosia Burr Alston
> 
> Sid - Sidney Augustus Holly
> 
> Mari - Maria Eliza van den Heuvel
> 
> Mar - Mary Morris
> 
> Eli - Eliza P. Knox

**Angie:** It’s okay. We found Philip after 20 minutes of him panickedly messaging me and Ellie getting distracted by jewelry.

**Ellie:** the jewelry looked pretty. you know how I am with v pretty things

**Angie:** But s t i l l. We had to find Philip, we didn’t have time for jewelry

**Ellie:** …..there is always enough time for jewelry

**Angie:** Fair point.

**Pip:** why did i have to get dad’s terrible sense of direction

**Alex:** Don’t worry, you aren’t alone.

**Alex:** ….I have a terrible sense of direction too.

**Pip:** bAD SENSE OF DIRECTION BUDDIEEESSS

**Alex:** Pip nofdjfdghufhwrgfryg

**John:** wtf just happened

**Will:** idk

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
_ Group Chat: guess who just got outta prison _

_ ^Theo, Sid, Mari, Mar, Eli _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Theo:** i heard from george he met this cute boy today

**Sid:** Oh?

**Theo:** ye. The boy was aggresively typing on his phone. when george started talking to him, the boy literally blushed and was flustered

**Theo:** george said it was actually quite adorable

**Mari:** oo. what did he look like?

**Theo:** one moment let me ask him

_ Private Chat _

_ ^GEacker, Theo _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Theo:** what did the boy look like?? I’m curious

**GEacker:** He had fluffy, curly brown hair, with tanned skin, and the most adorable freckles on his face. And he had beautiful brown eyes.

**Theo:** he sounds adoRABLE

**Theo:** i stg you better have gotten his number

**GEacker:** Fuck. I forgot to ask. I’ll ask him next time I see him

**Theo:** im disappointed in you

**Theo:** we could have added him to a group chat and le ar ned about him

**GEacker:** Sorry.

**GEacker:** i wont disappoint you next time

**Theo:** wait a minutE DID YOU NOT USE PROPER PUNCTUATION AND CAPITALIZATION HOLY SHIT IM SO PROUD OF YOU

**GEacker:** BY E  


_ Group Chat: literal chaos _

_ ^Theo, Sid, Mari, Mar, Eli _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Theo:** okay i have the details

**Theo:** he had and i quote “ fluffy, curly brown hair, with tanned skin, and the most adorable freckles on his face. And he had beautiful brown eyes.”

**Mari:** he reminds me of philip. huh

**Sid:** Philip?

**Theo:** who

**Eli:** oh yeah. That does sound like him

**Theo:** who is philip answer me jesus christ

**Theo:** i need to know who my possible future husband #2 would be

**Mari:** okay okay damn calm down

**Mari:** he’s a very sweet and pure boy. he’s my boyfriends brother

**Mari:** tbh if we added him here i'd be sorry for him. he's too Pure to be tainted by this shit

**Eli:** he’s also alex’s brother

**Theo:** ah. that slightly makes more sense


End file.
